New York Nights
by RyBread
Summary: Different oneshots of the Castle crew taking a break from crime solving and having some fun after hours! Will mostly be a lot of fluff and humor! Rated T just to be safe.


**Title: You're The One That I Want**

**Summary: It's Beckett's birthday and Castle throws her a party at the old haunt. And guess what? It just so happens to be karaoke night! **

"So Detective Beckett, got any wild birthday plans for the evening with motorcycle boy?" Castle's voice spoke with curiosity and a hint of mischief as the duo made their way towards the familiar elevator. He was praying that her answer was no.

Beckett glanced at the ground and she let out a sigh. "Actually, he left to Haiti this morning." She stared at the ground for a few seconds and then looked at Castle's shocked face, awaiting a reaction.

That was definitely NOT what he was expecting. Her eyes, that were usually so vibrant and colorful, seemed to transition into a dark shade of pain and anger. As much as this news made him want jump in the air and click his heels in a fit of glee, Castle could tell that Beckett was hurt.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard extremely hard. Do you want to talk about it?" Beckett's eyebrows furrowed and she gave him a questioning look. They stopped in front of the elevator and Castle continued.

"I'm not trying any funny business or being nosy! From what you're telling me, your boyfriend left the country on your birthday. I'm your friend and I'm here for you if you need anything."

Beckett's lips curled into a small smile. "My ex boyfriend left the country on my birthday Castle. And no, I don't want to talk about it right now. That's sweet of you to ask but..." She paused for a second before finishing her sentence. "The only thing I want right now is a drink or two."

The doors to the elevator opened, but the two just stood in front, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. He replayed what he had just heard in his mind.

_Ex boyfriend. _

After Castle had registered what she said, he used all of the self control that he could muster up to stop himself from squealing like a school girl and fist pumping for victory. He flashed his dazzling smile and a spark lit up his eyes.

"Well then it's a good thing you know a guy who owns a bar! And it's karaoke night at the Old Haunt! Oh I'm going to tell everyone! Katherine Beckett, I'm going to give you the best birthday of your life!"

"Hold on Castle!" She started laughing at his sudden burst of enthusiasm. "I said a couple of drinks! That doesn't mean a crazy karaoke party with everyone I know!"

"Don't you worry Beckett. I'll keep things…under control."

She took a step into the elevator and skeptically rolled her eyes. "Under control, huh?" Castle was quick to join her, and simply said, "Of course."

After a brief moment of quiet that lasted for about three seconds, Beckett grinned and remarked, "yeah, right." Castle smiled as well. They both knew better.

They stood beside each other closer than usual, with their arms lightly touching. They stared straight ahead and watched the elevator doors meet in the middle. The ride to the bottom was in complete silence, while both wore a dopey grin the entire way down. When the doors opened, Castle offered Beckett his arm and his suave tone broke the silence.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to the saloon, birthday girl?"

As she stared at his offering, her mind was debating whether to accept or deny.

"Why of course, Mr. Castle." She mocked in their unusual playful banter, and she took his arm.

Beckett couldn't help but think to herself, _this should be an interesting night._

…

"Free drinks all around!" Castle exclaimed in a drunken haze. Cheers erupted from the equally intoxicated crowd of people. The clock was just about to strike ten in the Old Haunt, and the party was just getting started.

"Wow Castle! You're going to run dry at the rate you're giving away your alcohol!" Beckett's words slurred and she giggled loudly.

"Don't you worry Beckett! I've got at secret arsenal stashed with the finest!"

"Why am I not surprised?" She continued to giggle but a hiccup briefly interrupted her laughter, which made her laugh even more. She was obviously a happy drunk.

"Because you know me so well!" He chuckled along with her, but as the couple singing their karaoke song finished up, they cheered for them along with the crowd. Everyone sounded like an amazing singer after a ridiculous amount of vodka and needed to be praised for their talent.

The man in charge of the karaoke station stood in front of the microphone and spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

"Alright! Can I get another round of applause for that amazing duet?" He paused and let the applause die down. "Now who's going next? Oh, you sir, you look like you're a great singer. Why don't you come on up and I'll pick you out a real good song. First, tell us your name?"

"My name is Kevin Ryan! And I am a beautiful singer!" The wasted detective made his way onto the stage in a not so very graceful way.

Castle and Beckett stared at the stage together in shock, but then simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness Castle, take a video! This is going to be good!" He took out his phone and hit the record button just as Ryan started speaking.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I just wanted to wish my wonderful coworker and friend, Kate Beckett, the happiest of birthdays! And to my beautiful fiancée Jenny, I love you babe!"

From the crowd an equally as drunk Esposito hollered, "Hey bro! How come I'm not in your pre-karaoke speech? That hurts man!"

"Oh, sorry bro! And to my partner in ass-kicking, Javier Esposito, I dedicate this song to you!"

"But you don't even know what song you're going to be singing!" Esposito argued.

Ryan just shrugged and the music started to play. He took the microphone and looked at the screen, when the words appeared he began to sing.

When the mostly intoxicated group realized what song it was, there was a mixture of cheers and laughter. Ryan sang with as much passion he could muster up, unashamed of his song. It was when he got to the chorus where the really poured his soul into it.

"_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_  
><em>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind<em>?"

As he sang along to the Disney classic, he tried to act out the lyrics by flailing his hand like he was trying to paint with the colors of the wind.

After his song was over the crowd exploded with applause, and Ryan concluded his performance with a few theatrical bows.

He made his way off stage and through the people to where Castle and Beckett were laughing hysterically.

"That was really beautiful Ryan!" Castle managed to spit out before getting hit by another wave of laughter.

"I'm not Ryan, I'm Pocahontasss!" He said cheerfully, and skipped away towards the bar to get another drink.

The Karaoke guy stepped out on stage once more to pick out the next victim.

"Well, well, well! Look who's standing all the way in the back, thinking they won't be picked. Did you really think you could hide from me boss? Get on up here Rick, and bring that pretty girl of yours up here with you! I've got the perfect song for you two crazy kids."

Castle froze. He had expected sooner or later he would get picked for some song singing, but a duet with a drunken Beckett?

"Um, do you want to?" He slowly asked her.

She paused for a second, thinking as much as her brain allowed her.

"Well Castle, one: I'm pretty sure all my inhibitions are gone. Two: I am a terrific singer. And three: somebody needs to show Ryan up. So that's a yes if you were confused." She started to laugh and grabbed his hand and guided him up to the stage.

Castle was surprised to say the least. "That must be the alcohol answering for you." He said with a smirk.

The stood on the stage and Castle spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the Old Haunt tonight, and helping us celebrate the beautiful Kate Beckett's birthday with us! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves and how 'bout another round on the house!"

The people of the bar screamed in appreciation and then quieted down as the music started. A smile stretched across both of their faces as they recognized the song. Neither looked at the screen for the words; neither needed to.

Beckett stood across from Castle and in her tight jeans and heals; she put her hands on her hips and rocked them from left to right. Castle started off with his best singing voice possible.

"_I've got chills, they're multiplying! And I'm losing control! 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!" _

He acted out every word he sang. At the "_'Cause the power you're supplyin'," _part he pointed at her and stepped closer. Then at "_It's electrifyin'!" _he fell to his knees and at her feet, shaking violently, pretending to be electrocuted_. _

It was Beckett's turn next. Without hesitation she put her heel against his chest and pushed forward, forcing Castle on his back.

"_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you!"_ She grabbed his hands while she sang and pulled him back up off the ground. With one hand on the microphone and one on his shoulder, she stared directly into his eyes and marched him back.

"_You better shape up; you better understand. To my heart I must be true!_" Beckett released her grip on Castle as he smiled and sang, "_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do."_

They were less than a foot apart now, and together the duo sang the famous chorus.

"_You're the one that I want, you are the one I want…ooh ooh ooh! Honey! The one that I want"_

Castle pointed at Beckett when they sang and she pointed at him. They developed a sort of rhythm in the way they moved. She would step a few steps forward with her finger pressed against his chest, followed by his backwards retreat. Then the roles would be reversed and Castle would take control. Taking her hand in his, he twirled her under his arm then pulled her against his body. She didn't object, she only sang.

"_If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey. Meditate in my direction. Feel your way_."

She took his hand and ran it up and down her body. Castle's mouth was gaping and his eyes were wide open, staring at what his hand is doing. Beckett just looked at him with seductive eyes and a sexy smile. Somehow he managed to croak out his line, his voice cracked a little as he sang.

"_I better shape up, 'cause you need a man!"_

"_I need a man, who can keep me satisfied!" _Her voice was hitting all the right notes and her eyes were lost in Castle's.

"_I better shape up if I'm gonna prove..."_

"_You better prove that my faith is justified!"_

"_Are you sure?" _Castle half whispered-half sang.

Together they belted, "Yes I'm sure down deep inside!"

And together they dove into the chorus.

"_You're the one that I want; you are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want, you are the one I want ooh ooh ooh. The one I need, oh yes indeed!" _

They sang, twirled, and moved with each other until the music stopped. The world around them faded into oblivion and for the length of their drunken karaoke, the only two people in the world were Castle and Beckett. When their duet was finished, the roar from the crowd woke them from their trance. They pulled their eyes away from one another and looked at the group of people in front of them. Laughter escaped their lips as they both remembered they weren't alone.

The karaoke man joined them on stage and spoke to the crowd.

"Holy hell Rick! Who would have thought you could sing and dance like that? But I'm sorry to inform you, the lady beat you by a long shot."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I know don't stand a chance against Kate. She's too perfect." He glanced at her sideways and smiled. She grinned and looked down. He took her hand and they walked off stage together, only to be bombarded by their friends.

"Oh my god girl, I'm cutting you off! No more alcohol for you!" Lanie was using her big sister tone. "But damn, that was entertaining as hell! I never imagined that I'd ever see you two seduce eachother on stage in front of a huge crowd!"

"Castle dude, man that was intense! Where'd you learn to move like that?" Esposito's sarcasm was never answered before Ryan interrupted.

"Mine was sooo much better than that! And I think I seduced the entire audience with my voice." The group laughed wildly.

A smiling Jenny approached the group and rolled her eyes. "I think Kevin and I are going to get out of here before he embarrasses himself even more."

"It's not embarrassing if you're talented!" Ryan protested. "But Jenny's right, we're going to get out of here. Thanks for a fun night. Happy birthday Beckett!"

The soon to be bride and groom exited the bar, and Esposito and Lanie were soon to follow.

"Do you want to get out of here? We could share a taxi home." Beckett offered. The two left the Old Haunt the same way they arrived, arms entwined.

In the taxi she rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her back. When they arrived at her stop first, she asked Castle to join her. He was hesitant but after she was insistent, and said she didn't want to be alone tonight; he agreed to go to her apartment with her.

"What do you want to do?" He asked once they were alone and in the emptiness of Beckett's home.

"Well, it's not about what I _want_ to do, Castle. What I really want right now, I'm far too drunk for and could end in catastrophe." He seemed to understand and laughed. "What do you want to do Castle?"

"I want that too Kate, but not tonight." He laughed to himself before whispering, "You're the one that I want."

She giggled and whispered back, "You're the one I need."

Before either of them knew what was happening, her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Their lips were like the positive and negative ends of a magnet. Once they were that close together, it was nearly impossible to keep them apart. The unknown force pulled them into a deep passionate kiss. It started out slow and simple but gradually transitioned into a fast paced kissing fest. Soon they were both breathless and retreated to the couch. Where they tasted the other's necks, faces, and mouths some more.

"We better not get too carried away." Castle gasped in-between kisses. Beckett just ignored his words and silenced them with more kisses. His cell phone fell out of his pocket and he noticed the time on the clock.

11:59. One more minute was left in her birthday.

He shared this information with Beckett and kissed her once more. "Happy birthday Kate." She returned the kiss and fell against his chest.

"Thank you Castle, for everything. I think you just gave me the best birthday present and I didn't even have to ask. I've wanted this from you for a while now."

"I don't think you can thank me if I wanted it just as bad. Call me selfish, but it's the truth."

They held and kissed each other until they were too exhausted to continue and fell asleep entwined on the couch.

Both were unsure about the consequences they would have to face in the morning, after they wake up clinging to one another, after the alcohol was drained from their bodies and the hangover took over, but that was the farthest thing from both of their minds. Their friends would probably mock them and somebody probably had a video of the whole _Grease_ display. They would get called _Danny_ and _Sandy, _and they would call Ryan _Pocahontas._ She would be overwhelmingly embarrassed and blush multiple times, while Castle would feel just a bit embarrassed and laugh it off. One thing was sure, no matter how embarrassing the night went, they would not regret it. Not after feeling a kiss like that.

...

_AN: So leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Sorry if you're not a fan of Grease/Pocahontas, but I listened to 'You're the one that I want' and my mind got carried away. I'm gonna write a bunch of different oneshots for different scenarios when the crew is not working and out having fun. Leave me an idea if you have one and want me to make a chapter! I already have a few ideas, but the more the merrier! :) Gracias! _


End file.
